cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Criminal Minds (2005 series)
Criminal Minds (TV series; 2005 - present) Created by Jeff Davis Plot Summary The cases of the BAU, an elite group of profilers who analyzed criminal minds, the most dangerous Nations in an effort to anticipate their next moves before they strike again. Male Deaths *Ray Abruzzo (Ep. 10.12 Anonymous) *Blake Adams (Ep. 10.16 Lockdown) *Andrew James Allen (Ep. 8.08 The Wheels on the Bus) *Michael Scott Allen (Ep. 7.06 Epilogue) *John Patrick Amedori (Ep. 8.13 Magnum Opus) *John Lee Ames (Ep. 9.06 In The Blood) *Christopher Amitrano (Ep. 8.21 Nanny'' Dearest) *Miles Anderson (Ep. 4.24 Amplification) *David Atkinson (Ep. 9.24 Demons) *Zac Badasci (Ep. 7.7 There's No Place Like Home) *Brent Bailey (Ep. 9.07 Gatekeeper) *Ray Baker (Ep. 1.21 Secrets and Lies) *Ronnie Banks (Ep. 9.08 The Return) *Joe Basile (Ep. 4.01 Mayhem) *Matt Battaglia (Ep. 11.22 The Storm) *Brian Baumgartner (Ep. 9.22 Fatal ) *Craig Baxley Jr. (Ep. 4.23 Roadkill) *Matt Beck (Ep. 8.01 The Silencer) *James Van Der Beek (Ep. 2.15 Revelations) *Douglas Bennett (Ep. 7.06 Epilogue) *Dirk Blocker (Ep. 4.16 Pleasure is my Business) *John Bobek (Ep. 3.03 Scared to Death) *Hart Bochner (Ep. 12.20 Unforgettable) *Michael Bofshever (Ep. 7.03 Dorado Falls) *Curt Bonnem (Ep. 3.11 Birthright) *Zach Book (Ep. 8.13 Magnum Opus) *Gregoer Boru (Ep. 9.13 The Road Home) *Phillip Andre Botello (Ep. 11.05 The Night Watch) *Andrew Bowen (Ep. 8.17 The Gathering) *Kevin Fry-Bowers (Ep. 10.23 The Hunt)'' *Potsch Boyd (Ep. 10.02 Burn) *Paul McCarthy-Boyington (Ep. 2.03 The Perfect Storm) *Patrick Breen (Ep. 8.17 The Gathering ) *Timothy Brennen (Ep. 5.15 Public Enemy) *Jason Brooks (Ep. 5.18 The Fight) *Dwier Brown (Ep. 1.12 What Fresh Hell?) *Billy Brown (Ep. 2.16 Fear and Loathing) *Bruno Bruni (Ep. 3.17 In Heat) *Daniel Buran (Ep. 6.13 The Thirteenth Step) *Andrew Burlinson (Ep. 10.09 Fate) *Kurt Caceres (Ep. 5.19 A Rite of Passage) *Christian Cage (Ep. 11.09 Internal Affairs) *Dean Cain (Ep. 7.13 Snake Eyes) *Jonathan Cake (Ep. 11.16 Derek) *Gary Cairns (Ep. 9.23 Angels) *Ryan Caldwell (Ep. 11.19 Tribute) *Travis Caldwell (Ep. 10.10 Amelia Porter) *Michael Canavan (Ep. 1.16 The Tribe) *Paul Carafotes (Ep. 10.12 Anonymous) *Greg Carlson (Ep. 7.15 A Thin Line) *Keith Carradine (Ep. 2.23 No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank) *Cuyle Carvin (Ep. 11.02 The Witness) *Alex Castillo (Ep. 3.04 Children of the Dark) *Adam Chambers (Ep. 4.18 Omnivore) *Orson Chaplin (Ep. 11.09 Internal Affairs) *Bailey Chase (Ep. 3.09 Penelope) *Brent Chase (Ep. 10.23 The Hunt) *Gary Castro Churchwell (Ep. 4.19 House on Fire) *Eddie Cibrian (Ep. 3.02 In Name and Blood ) *Dameon Clarke (Ep. 1.07 The Fox) *Jeff Clarke (Ep. 2.15 Revelations) *Kendall Clement (Ep. 1.09 Derailed) *Eric Close (Ep. 5.23 Our Darkest Hour) *Matt Cohen (Ep. 10.06 If the Shoe Fits) *Jack Coleman (Ep. 7.08 Hope) *Mike Colter (Ep. 9.03 Final Shot) *Andy Comeau (Ep. 1.20 Charm and Harm) *Jack Conley (Ep. 1.21 Secrets and Lies ) *Edward Conna (Ep. 4.23 Roadkill) *Shane Conrad (Ep. 4.10 Brothers in Arms) *Darin Cooper (Ep. 4.02 The Angel Maker) *Matt Cornett (Ep. 12.05 The Anti-Terrorism Squad) *Bud Cort (Ep. 5.16 Mosley Lane) *Mark Costello (Ep. 4.19 House on Fire) *William Cowart (Ep. 6.05 Safe Haven) *Doug Cox (Ep. 11.04 Outlaw) *Travis Lincoln Cox (Ep. 10.11 The Forever People) *Rick Cramer (Ep. 12.04 Keeper) *Clayne Crawford (Ep. 5.04 Hopeless) *Noah Crawford (Ep. 11.06 Pariahville) *Don Creech (Ep. 5.02 Haunted'')'' *Michael Cudlitz (Ep. 3.07 Identity'') '' *Brett Cullen (Ep. 9.24 Demons) *Burt Culver (Ep. 9.20 Blood Relations'')'' *Tim Curry (Ep. 6.01 The Longest Night) *J.J. Dashnaw (Ep. 1.02 Compulsion) *Max Decker (Ep. 6.24 Supply and Demand) *Jason Denuszek (Ep. 11.21 Devil's Backbone) *Koby Kumi-Diaka (Ep. 9.08 The Return) *Dimitri Diatchenko (Ep. 2.20 Honor Among Thieves) *Garret Dillahunt (Ep. 4.26 .... ''And Back) *Dar Dixon (Ep. 5.23 Our Darkest Hour, Ep. 9.21 What Happens in Mecklinburg) *Mark Doerr (Ep. 3.04 Children of the Dark)'' *Jack Donner (Ep. 2.22 Legacy) *Robin Atkin Downes (Ep. 7.01 It Takes a Village) *Christopher Doyle (Ep. 7.07 There's No Place, Like Home) *Mike Doyle (Ep. 5.19 A Rite of Passage) *Zack Duhame (Ep. 11.05 The Night Wash) *Charles S. Dutton (Ep. 7.10 The Bittersweet Science'')'' *Jon-Michael Ecker (Ep. 12.10 Seek and Destroy) *Edward Edwards (Ep. 2.18 Jones) *Terrence Edwards (Ep. 4.22 The Big Wheel ) *Joe Egender (Ep. 7.13 Snake Eyes) *Jonathan Erickson Eisley (Ep. 9.13 The Road Home) *Peter Elbling (Ep. 11.10 Future Perfect) *Tom Elliott (Ep. 3.15 A Higher Power) *Kaj-Erik Eriksen (Ep. 3.07 Identity) *David Farkas (Ep. 10.16 Lockdown) *Eddie J. Fernandez (Ep. 5.19 A Rite of Passage) *Patrick Fischler (Ep. 6.18 Lauren) *Tracy Fraim (Ep. 8.01 The Silencer) *Peter Freeland (Ep. 11.11 Entropy) *Colby French (Ep. 4.03 Minimal Loss) *Eric Frentzel (Ep. 10.01 X) *Kyle Gallner (Ep. 7.19 Heathridge Manor) *Evan Gamble (Ep. 10.08 The Boys of Sudworth Place) *Cesar Garcia (Ep. 9.13 The Road Home) *Jordan Garrett (Ep. 2.19 Ashes and Dust) *Khalid Ghajji (Ep. 11.16 Derek) *Craig Gellis (Ep. 3.10 True Night) *Yani Gellman (Ep. 8.15 Broken) *Carmine Giovinazzo (11.15 A Badge and a Gun) *Danny Glover (Ep. 11.16 Derek) *David Goryl (Ep. 6.05 Safe Haven) *John Grady (Ep. 10.03 A Thousand Suns'')'' *Allan Graf (Ep. 6.20 Hanley Waters) *Vince Grant (3.01 Doubt - Nathan Tubbs/''The Campus Killer'') *Jason Gray (3.16 Elephant's Memory - Deputy Byron Letts) *Jon Gries (9.13 The Road Home - Clifford Walsh) *Scott Grimes (Ep. 8.16 Carbon Copy) *Todd Grinnell (Ep. 2.14 The Big Game) *Arye Gross (Ep. 10.13 Nelson's Sparrow) *Will Green (Ep. 9.20 Blood Relations) *Burt Grinstead (Ep. 8.19 Pay It Foward) *Christopher Guckenberger (Ep. 4.10 Brothers in Arms, Ep. 4.25 To Hell''...) *Travis Hammer (Ep. 9.17 Persuasion ) *Mark Hamill (Ep. 8.24 The Replicator) *James Handy (Ep. 4.18 Omnívore) *James Hanlon (Ep. 4.18 Omnivore) *Mark Hapka (Ep. 9.13 The Road Home) *Andrew Harlander (Ep. 4.07 Memoriam) *Aaron Hart (Ep. 4.19 House on Fire) *Joe Hart (Ep. 1.03 Won't Get Fooled Again) *Jay Hayden (Ep. 8.12 Zugzwang ) *Brad William Henke (Ep. 6.14 Sense Memory)'' *Aaron Hill (Ep. 7.04 Painless ) *Victor J. Ho (Ep. 11.11 Entropy) *Matt Hoffman (Ep. 3.11 Birthright) *Remington Hoffman (Ep. 12.12 A'' Good Husband) *Neil Hopkins (Ep. 4.02 The Angel Maker) *C. Thomas Howell (Ep. 5.09 100) *Norman Howell (Ep. 10.22 Protection) *Robert L. Hughes (Ep. 11.07 Target Rich) *John Idakitis (Ep. 5.14 Parasite) *James Immekus (Ep. 9.06 In the Blood) *Darri Ingolfsson (Ep. 10.19 Beyond Borders) *Peter Jacobson (Ep. 1.18 Somebody's Watching) *Andrew Jackson (Ep. 1.01 Extreme Agressor) *Matthew Jaeger (Ep. 8.05 The Good Earth) *Nick Jameson (Ep. 1.13 Poison) *Bob Jesser (Ep. 1.02 Compulsion) *Andrew St. John (Ep. 1.18 Somebody's Watching) *Bjorn Johnson (Ep. 5.02 Haunted) *Shane Johnson (Ep. 8.07 The Fallen) *Evan Jones (Ep. 7.24 Run) *Paul James Jordan (Ep. 8.08 The Wheels on the Bus) *Eric Jungmann (Ep. 7.04 Painless) *Andrew Kavovit (Ep. 3.06 About Face) *Brandon Keener (Ep. 8.02 The Pact) *Eddie Kehler (Ep. 7.21 Divining Rod) *Chuck Kelley (Ep. 5.06 The Eyes Have It) *Rick Kelly (Ep. 12.08 Scarecrow) *Josh Kemble (Ep. 6.04 Compromising Positions) *Darren Kendrick (Ep. 8.15 Broken) *Isaac Keys (Ep. 10.16 Lockdown) *Ryan Kibby (Ep. 6.24 Supply and Demand) *Jimmy Kieffer (Ep. 2.17 Distress) *Matthew Kimbrough (Ep. 3.16 Elephant's Memory) *James Kirkland (Ep. 8.07 The Fallen) *Don O. Knowlton (Ep. 7.04 Painless) *Hiro Koda (Ep. 2.10 Lessons Learned) *Frederick Koehler (9.02 ''The Inspired) *Jeff Kongs (12.01 The Crimson King) *Troy Kotsur (8.01 The Silencer) *Paul Lacovara (9.03 Final Shot) *John Lafayette (3.08 Lucky) *Ronobir Lahiri (10.04 The Itch) *Seth Laird (7.23 Hit) *David Landry (5.15 Public Enemy) *William Langan (Ep. 11.08 Awake) *Val Lauren (1.08 Natural Born Killer) *Michael James Lazar (11.22 The Storm) *Joshua Leonard (Ep. 6.15 Today I Do) *Dean Lemont (Ep. 7.23 Hit) *Phil Levesque (Ep. 6.11 25 to Life) *Daniel Levey (Ep. 3.12 3rd Life) *Andrew Liberty (Ep. 12.12 A Good Husband) *Matthew Lillard (Ep. 8.06 The Apprenticenchip) *Chad Lindberg (Ep. 6.19 With Friends like these''....) *Loki (Ep. 9.13 The Road Home) *Jason London (Ep. 2.05 Aftermath) *Giovanni Lopes (Ep. 9.22 Fatal) *James Lowe (Ep. 5.10 The Slave of Duty) *Todd Lowe (Ep. 11.08 Awake) *Yuri Lowenthal (Ep. 6.21 The Stranger) *Joseph Raymond Lucero (Ep. 5.19 A Rite of Passage) *Jesse Luken (Ep. 11.04 Outlaw) *Thomas Lumberg Jr. (Ep. 1.06 L.D.S.K) *Joey Luthman (Ep. 9.07 The Gatekeeper) *Braden Lynch (Ep. 9.11 Bully) *Robert F. Lyons (5.04 ''Hopeless) (6.13 The Thirteenth Step) *Angus Macfadyen (6.17 Valhalla) *Rick Malambri (4.20 Conflicted) *Jeff Marchelletta (2.01 The Fisher King, Part 2) *Adoni Maropis (4.01 Mayhem) *A. Martinez (5.11 Retaliation) *Michael Massee (1.14 Riding the Lighning) *Kurtis Mast (8.10 The Lesson) *Andrew Matarazzo (11.04 Outlaw) *David Mazouz (7.10 The Bittersweet Science) *Holt McCallany (2.17 Distress) *Morgan McClellan (9.15 Mr. & Mrs. Anderson) *Kevin McCorkle (6.13 The Thirteenth Step) *Chris McGarry (8.04 God Complex) *Jake McLaughlin (4.10 Brothers in Arms) *Andy McPhee (6.18 Lauren - Liam) *Matt McTighe (6.19 With Friends Like These....) *Jeffrey Meek (6.22 Out of the Light ) *Charles Mesure (11.16 Derek) *Kurt Meyer (11.17 The Sandman) *Ryan 'Rhino' Michaels (3.16 Elephant's Memory) *Jake Miller (9.11 Bully) *Austin Mincks (5.16 Mosley Lane) *Kenneth Mitchell (6.10 What Happens At Home) *David Monahan (3.17 In Heat) *Steven Montfort (5.21 Exit Wounds) *Sam Murphy (7.06 Epilogue) *Sean Patrick Murphy (5.15 Public Enemy) *Timothy V. Murphy (7.01 It Takes a Village) *Robert Neary (11.07 Target Rich) *Adam Nee (8.20 Alchemy) *Adam Nelson (12.09 Profiling 202) *Matt Newton (Ep. 1.05 Broken Mirror) *John Nielsen (Ep. 2.19 Ashes and Dust) *Jeffrey Nordling (Ep. 10.8 The Boys of Sudworth Place) *Hank Northrop (10.06 If the Shoe Fits) *Paul Norwood (2.03 The Perfect Storm) *Frank Novak (4.18 Omnivore) *Tom Ohmer (5.03 Reckoner - Tony Mecacci/''Bosola'') *Ken Olandt (6.06 Devil's Night) *Timothy Omundson (1.06 L.D.S.K) *Mike Ostroski (9.10 The Caller) *Chris Owen (12.08 Scarecrow) *Sean O'Bryan (2.19 Ashes and Dust) *David O'Hara (4.14 Cold Confort) *Michael O'Keefe (3.03 Scared to Death) *Alex O'Loughlin (4.22 The Big Wheel) *Chris Parks (12.12 A Good Husband) *Jim Parrack (2.21 Open Season) *Benjamin John Parrillo (6.23 Big Sea) *G.O. Parsons (5.06 The Eyes Have It) *Mandy Patinkin (Ep. 10.13 Nelson's'' Sparrow) *Alejandro Patiño (Ep. 1.19 Machismo) *Sean Peavy (Ep. 2.19 Ashes and Dust) *Tahmoh Penikett (9.14 ''200) *Eddie Perez (4.10 Brothers in Arms) *Mario Perez (5.19 A Rite of Passage) *Luke Perry (4.03 Minimal Loss - Benjamin Cyrus/Charles Megrew) *Ethan Phillips (1.17 A Real Rain) *Brian Poth (10.15 Scream) *Chris Prascus (10.07 Hashtag) *Lawrence Pressman (5.03 Reckoner - Judge Boyd Schuller) *Alex Quijano (5.19 A Rite of Passage) *Ruben Rabasa (6.12 Corazon) *Zoran Radanovich (Ep. 2.20 Honor Among Thieve''s'') *Rick Ravanello (Ep. 11.09 Internal Affairs) *Paul Rae (Ep. 4.26 .... And Back) *William Ragsdale (Ep. 10.16 Lockdown) *Josh Randall (Ep. 7.24 Run) *Roger Ranney (Ep. 2.10 Lessons Learned) *James Rekart (Ep. 4.16 Pleasure is My Business) *Jake Richardson (Ep. 2.21 Open Season) *Scott Rinker (2.21 Open Season) *Steve Rizzo (9.08 The Return) *Jimmy N. Roberts (7.01 It Takes a Village) *Myzel Robinson (2.12 Profiler, Profiled) *Daniel Roebuck (11.14 Hostage) *Charley Rossman (2.01 The Fisher King, Part 2 - Randall Garner/''The Fisher King'') *Tahmus Rounds (2.22 Legacy) *Rodney Rowland (7.14 Closing Time - Doug Summers) *Andre Royo (4.05 Catching Out) *Reed Rudy (2.19 Ashes and Dust) *William Russ (7.16 A Family Affair - Donald Collins) *Jaret Sacrey (4.17 Demonology - Matthew Benton) *William Sadler (Ep. 5.03 Reckoner) *Roberto Sanchez (Ep. 4.10 Brothers in Arms) *Tom Schanley (Ep. 2.19 Ashes and Dust) *Mark Semos (Ep. 11.11 Entropy) *Craig Sheffer (Ep. 6.04 Compromising Positions) *Kevin Sheridan (7.15 A Thin Line) *Jocko Sims (6.06 Devil's Night) *Brady Smith (9.24 Demons) *Mike Smith (6.04 Compromising Positions) *Riley Smith (3.12 3rd Life - Ryan Phillips) *A.J. Smitrovich (4.19 House on Fire - Rick Bradford) *Johnny Sneed (11.05 The Night Watch - William Cochran) *Jeronimo Spinx (5.04 Hopeless - William Barnes) *Michael Steger (4.01 Mayhem - Sam) *Richie Stephens (11.09 Internal Affairs - Jacob DuFour) *David Sullivan (4.17 Demonology - Patrick Cavanaugh) *Don Swayze (2.15 Revelations - Charles Hankel) *D.B. Sweeney (5.09 100 - U.S Marshall Sam Kassmeyer) *Faran Tahir (9.14 200 - Tivor Askari) *Steve Talley (6.07 Middle Man - Michael Kosina) *Bill Tangradi (8.11 Perennials - Willie Kestler) *Bradford Tatum (5.17 Solitary Man - Wade Hatchet/''The Lonely King'') *Dre Taylor (2.17 Distress - Mogadishu Boy) *Meshach Taylor (10.12 Anonymous - Harrison Scott) *Stephen Monroe Taylor (11.04 Outlaw - Lester Turner) *Lew Temple (6.16 Coda - Bill Thomas) *Julius Tennon (8.18 Restoration - Carl Buford) *Lee Tergesen (5.11 Retaliation - Dale Schrader) *John Thaddeus (5.20 ...A Thousand Words - Robert Burke) *Hudson Thames (7.04 Painless - Randy Slade) *Brendan Chadd Thomas (11.21 Devil's Backbone) *Harrison Thomas (8.06 The Apprenticeship - Toby Whitewood) *Jake Thomas (6.07 Middle Man - Scott Kagan) *Lamar Thomas (10.16 Lockdown - Randal Jefferson Jones) *Marcus T. Thomas (10.16 Lockdown - Devon White) *Chad Todhunter (6.21 The Stranger - Greg Phinney/''The Co-Ed Killer'') *Daniel J. Travanti (6.03 Remembrance of Things Past - Lee Mullens/''The Butcher'') *Elijah Trichon (7.07 There's No Place, Like Home) *Michael Trucco (9.24 Demons - Deputy Owen McGreggor) *Garrison True (8.19 Pay It Foward - Todd Backus) *Jonathan Tucker (6.13 The Thirtheenth Step - Raymond Donovan) *Vern Urich (9.13 The Road Home) *Torrey Vogel (7.10 The Bittersweet Science - Frank) *Travis Aaron Wade (5.04 Hopeless) *Tracey Walter (3.16 Elephant's Memory - Ike Stratham) *Myk Watford (3.15 A Higher Power) *Eric Watson (10.22 Protection) *Victor Webster (5.14 Parásite - Bill Hodges) *Alex Weed (7.07 There's No Place, Like Home - Travis James) *David Wells (6.13 The Thirtheenth Step) *Gary Werntz (2.08 Empty Planet) *Cody Tyler Weselis (7.07 There's No Place, Like Home) *Kevin E. West (9.23 Angels - Sheriff Deputy Peter Coleman) *Wil Wheaton (4.04 Paradise - Floyd Hansen) *Joseph Whipp (10.10 Amelia Porter - Oren Farland) *Michael Shamus Wiles (3.14 Damaged - Chester Hardwick) *Don Williams (7.09 Self-Fulfilling Prophecy - Chris Shelton) *Reston Williams (11.17 The Sandman - Patrick Sorenson) *Joe Williamson (10.21 Mr. Scratch - Bill Kinderman) *Mark Withers (7.10 The Bittersweet Science - Lou Manzoni) *Eugene Young (11.09 Internal Affairs - Simon Khan) *Alvin Zalamea (5.19 A Rite of Passage) Female Deaths *Nicole Abramson (Ep. 5.15 Public Enemy'', Ep. 6.10 What Happens at Home) *Kimberly Adair (Ep. 5.17 Solitary Man) *Brooke Adams (II) (Ep. 8.07 The Fallen) *Kristin Alcala (Ep. 2.21 ''Open Season) *Alexa Alemanni (Ep. 3.01 Doubt) *Rhonda Aldrich (Ep. 1.11 Blood Hungry) *Henree Alyse (Ep. 6.10 What Happens At Home) *Charlene Amoia (Ep. 4.19 House on Fire) *Jolene Andersen (Ep. 5.20 ...''A Thousand Words ) *Jenn An (Ep. 11.19 Tribute) *Jeannetta Arnette (1.14 Riding the Lightning) *Lisa Arturo (6.04 Compromising Positions) *Jayne Atkinson (8.24 The Replicator) *Kathy Baker (7.16 ''A Family Affair) *Samantha Bailey (4.11 Normal) *Helena Barrett (6.15 Today Ido - Gail Langston) *Milby Barron (Ep. 6.10 What Happens At Home) *Ali Bayless (Ep. 8.03 Through the Looking Glass) *Pamela Bellwood (Ep. 8.19 Pay It Foward) *Marina Benedict (Ep. 11.05 The Night Watch) *Lily Berlina (Ep. 11.03 Til Death Do Us Part) *Amanda Bernero (Ep. 2.23 No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank) *Angela Bettis (8.20 Alchemy) *Ashleigh Borman (8.13 Magnum Opus) *Leaha Boschen (7.12 Unknown Subject) *Lauren Bowles (4.02 The Angel Maker - Chloe Kelcher) *Jenna Boyd (4.03 Minimal Loss) *Wendy Braun (3.13 Limelight) *Ursula Brooks (7.01 It Takes a Village) *Brianna Brown (4.16 Pleasure is my Business) *Tara Burrows (4.12 Soul Mates) *Marcia Ann Burrs (8.08 The Wheels on the Bus) *Shirley Butler (10.12 Anonymous) *Angelique Cabral (10.09 Fate) *Kristin Carey (6.05 Safe Haven) *Andi Carnick (4.23 Roadkill) *Nancy Linehan Charles (11.10 Future Perfect) *Cara Chute (4.18 Omnivore) *Aubrey Cleland (11.06 Pariahville) *Maria Cina (7.15 A Thin Line) *Shelly Cole (3.01 Doubt) *Jessi Cooper (7.02 Proof) *Melissa Culverwell (5.17 Solitary Man) *Kelly Curran (7.21 Divining Rod) *Amy Davidson (4.15 Zoe's Reprise) *Shelley Dennis (4.09 52 Pick Up) *Juliana Dever (4.23 Roadkill - Sheila Coakley) *Romi Dias (9.24 Demons - Deputy Vicky Lorenzana) *Dale Dickey (5.21 Exit Wounds - Carol Beardesly) *Georgia Dolenz (7.19 Heathridge Manor) *Abby Donnelly (11.21 Devil's Backbone) *Kaitlin Doubleday (6.08 Reflections of Desire) *Beth Dover (3.07 Identity) *Allison Dunbar (1.07 The Fox) *Ashley Dulaney (9.23 Angels) *Stacy Edwards (2.19 Ashes and Dust - Charlote Cutler) *Lauren Elaine (5.05 Cradle to Grave) *Stephanie Erb (3.04 Children of the Dark) *Kandis Erickson (3.11 Birthright) *Kimberly Estrada (5.21 Exit Wounds) *Justine Ezarik (6.07 Middle Man - Meredith Joy) *Brittany Falardeau (10.21 Mr. Scratch - Tabitha Merrin) *Heidi Fecht (4.19 House on Fire - Mother (Michelle Smith) *D'Arcy Fellona (12.03 Taboo) *Tricia Leigh Fisher (7.17 I Love You, Tommy Brown) *Annie Fitzgerald (7.05 From Childhood's Hours) *Paige Flannery (9.15 Mr. & Mrs. Anderson) *Sarah Flannery (5.11 Retaliation) *Faith Ford (4.11 Normal) *Suzanne Ford (10.21 Mr. Scratch - Dr. Susannah Regan) *Marlene Forte (5.19 A Rite of Passage) *Colleen Foy (3.08 Lucky) *Tisha French (9.22 Fatal) *Brie Gabrielle (4.11 Normal) *Christine Garver (7.11 True Genius) *Ellie Gerber (6.03 Remembrance of Things Past) *Sandra Lee Gimpel (10.22 Protection) *Meegan Godfrey (1.20 Charm and Harm) (5.22 The Internet is Forever) *Erika Godwin (8.11 Perennials) *Siena Goines (6.17 Valhalla - Interpol Agent Tsia Mosley) *Marcy Goldman (4.19 House on Fire - Linda Grimshaw) *Jessie Graff (5.06 The Eyes Have It - Tracy Cooper) *Beth Grant (5.16 Mosley Lane - Anita Roycewood) *Rochelle Greenwood (2.09 The Last Word) *Sienna Guillory (4.01 Mayhem - FBI Special Agent Kate Joyner) *Julianna Guill (9.07 Gatekeeper) *Marisa Guterman (10.09 Fate) *Nikki Hahn (6.11 25 to Life) *Tunisia Hardison (4.12 Soul Mates) *Austin Highsmith (6.01 The Longest Night) *Tiffany Hines (2.16 Fear and Loathing) *Danielle Hoetmer (8.11 Perennials) *Ellen Hollman (3.10 True Night) *Isabella Hofmann (7.06 Epilogue) *Courtney Hope (7.06 Epilogue) *Brianne Howey (9.01 The Inspiration) *Millie Huckabee (2.03 The Perfect Storm) *Jackie R. Jacobson (7.15 A Thin Line) *Frieda Jane (5.05 Cradle to Grave) *Amanda Jaros (5.06 The Eyes Have It) *Giselle Jones (4.22 The Big Wheel) *Michelle Josette (6.01 The Longest Night) *Yvonne Jung (3.02 In Name and Blood) *Sophie Kargman (6.21 The Stranger) *Tonya Kay (5.07 The Performer) *Victoria Kelleher (2.09 The Last Word) *Lauren Kelley (7.04 Painless) *McKerrin Kelly (1.04 Plain Sight) *Jennifer Lee Keyes (3.03 Scared to Death) *Sally Kirkland (6.08 Reflection of Desire - May Whalden) *Kristina Klebe (5.08 Outfoxed - Miranda Jakar) *Jill Klopp (4.22 The Big Wheel) *Jenn Korbee (7.13 Snake Eyes) *Mandy Kowalski (6.22 Out of the Light - Rose Bremmer) *Mandi Kreisher (9.19 The Edge of Winter) *Kelly Kruger (2.07 North Mammon) *Trisha LaFache (7.04 Painless) *Juliet Landau (7.19 Heathridge Manor) *Jessie Lande (8.16 Carbon Copy) *Castille Landon (9.20 Blood Relations) *Allison Lane (8.22 #6) *Savannah Lathem (5.08 Outfoxed) *Tammy Lauren (9.18 Rabid) *Lindsay LaVanchy (7.02 Proof) *Jen Lilley (5.06 The Eyes Have It) *Caroline Lindy (9.19 The Edge of Winter) *Riki Lindhome (4.09 52 Pick Up) *Rachel Lockhart (11.20 Inner Beauty) *Jo Beth Locklear (7.21 Divining Rod) *Gretchen Lodge (12.03 Taboo) *Karina Logue (4.03 Minimal Loss - Nancy Lunde) *Kate Luyben (1.18 Somebody's Watching) *Kerri Lynch (9.18 Rabid) *Marina Lyon (8.06 The Apprenticeship) *Amy Madigan (2.23 No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank) *Natalina Maggio (1.01 Extreme Agressor) *Katy Magnuson (2.11 Sex, Birth, Death) *Bianca Malinowski (9.01 The Inspiration) *Lauren Marie (8.17 The Gathering) *Jessica Martin (10.15 Scream) *Paula Mattioli (6.11 25 to Life) *Kate McDaniel (8.20 Alchemy) *Meghan Maureen McDonough (8.02 The Pact) *Hayley McFarland (3.12 3rd Life) *Therese McLaughlin (12.09 Profiling 202) *Tiz McWilliams (4.19 House on Fire - Cathy Duncan) *Lynn Milano (4.18 Omnivore) *Tammy Minoff (3.07 Identity) *Megan Molloy (4.02 The Angel Maker - Delilah Grennan) *Anna Moore (5.12 The Uncanny Valley - Mary Newsome) *Meredith Monroe (5.09 100) *Tabitha Morella (4.19 House on Fire - Teen Girl) *Kimberly Shannon Murphy (7.05 From Childhood's Hour) *Phaedra Neitzel (3.08 Lucky) *Jaime Ray Newman (2.14 The Big Game) *Lynn Odell (1.13 Poison) *Catia Ojeda (10.17 Breath Play) *Adrianne Palicki (6.13 The Thirtheenth Step - Sydney Manning) *Devika Parikh (1.21 Secrets and Lies) *Michelle Parylak (6.04 Compromising Positions) *Melissa Pino (10.22 Protection) *Mindy Rae (8.13 Magnum Opus) *Nina Rausch (4.14 Cold Confort) *Dominique Razon (9.02 The Inspired) *Jill Remez (11.10 Future Perfect) *Julia Rhoda (7.03 Dorado Falls) *Lilah Richcreek (7.16 A Family Affair) *Beth Riesgraf (8.12 Zugzwang - Maeve Donovan) *Jennifer Riker (6.17 Valhalla) *Elise Robertson (10.10 Amelia Porter - Hitchiker) *Jenny Robinson (8.09 Magnificent Light) *Sandra Dee Robinson (3.06 About Face) *Jennifer Del Rosario (5.06 The Eyes Have It) *Zakareth Ruben (3.15 A Higher Power) *Lauren Rubin (11.17 The Sandman - Lyla Brewer) *Venicia Saavedra (5.12 The Uncanny Valley - Stacia Jackson) *Regina Saldivar (8.04 God Complex) *Angela Sarafyan (6.24 Supply and Demand - Lucy) *Ariana Savalas (5.17 Solitary Man) *Nicole Shalhoub (9.14 200) *Samantha Shelton (6.19 With Friends like these.... - Yolanda) *Marissa Skell (6.03 Remembrance of Things Past) *Samantha Smith (2.14 The Big Game) *Nicole Smolen (2.19 Ashes and Dust) *Rena Sofer (5.10 The Slave of Dutty) *Olga Sosnovska (2.20 Honor Among Thieves) *Cecelia Specht (2.15 Revelations) *Moira Squier (2.23 No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank) *Rebecca Staab (5.14 Parasite) *Kelli Stokes (11.15 A Badge and a Gun) *Sarah Stouffer (9.23 Angels) *Sasha Stuber (5.12 The Uncanny Valley - Rita Stuart) *Lucia Sullivan (3.01 Doubt) *Kelly Thiebaud (7.16 A Family Affair) *Evie Thompson (4.11 Normal) *Michelle Trachtenberg (8.12 Zugzwang - Diane Turner) *Alison Trumbull (7.14 Closing Time) *Najarra Townsend (12.09 Profiling 202) *Charlotte Ubben (9.06 In the Blood) *Elena Varela (7.23 Hit) *Julia Vera (1.19 Machismo) *Christina Vlahakes (10.22 Protection) *Ana Walczak (10.07 Hashtag) *Genneya Walton (12.02 Sick Day) *Kimberly Westbrook (7.19 Heathridge Manor) *Jenna Willis (11.12 Drive) *Penelope Windust (1.11 Blood Hungry) *Elizabeth Gwynne Wilson (6.21 The Stranger) *Ellen Davis Woglom (1.10 The Popular Kids) *Jacquelyn Zook (8.17 The Gathering) Category:TV Series Category:2005 TV series debuts Category:CBS TV series Category:Crime Category:Action Category:TV series by Paramount/CBS Paramount/CBS Television Studios Category:TV series by Disney/Touchstone/ABC Studios Category:Emmy Award Nominees